1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery connector, and more particularly to a batter connector provided with polarized arrangement so as to prevent incorrect insertion of a battery to be inserted therein.
2. Background of the Invention
Electrical connectors are widely applied to the electronic industry. For example, the electrical connector is used for electrical connection and signal transmittance between elements, assemblies or systems of an electronic device. The electrical connector is a necessary and basic component for constituting a whole system.
Chinese Utility Patent No. CN2466796 issued to Deyou He on Dec. 19, 2001 (hereinafter, referred to as He's '796 patent), discloses an battery connector for holding a button battery therein. Referring to the figures in the '796 patent, the battery connector comprises an insulative housing 1, a positive terminal 2 and a negative terminal 3. The insulative housing 1 disposes a flange 15 respectively in two corners of an inner wall for preventing the button battery from being inserted into the insulative housing with incorrect polarization, so as to assure correct insertion of the battery therein, ensuring battery electrodes properly in contacts with the contacts, i.e. anode for anode contact, and cathode for cathode contact. However, in additional to the flanges 15 provided, the insulative housing further comprises a narrow slit 9 for securing a contact therein respectively disposed in two corners thereof. The arrangement of the He's '796 patent is too complicated for mold design as well as the manufacturing process. This is not a cost-effective way to make it.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,062,901 issued to Liu et al. on Feb. 16, 2000 (hereinafter, referred to as Liu's '901 patent) discloses another battery connector for accommodating a button battery therein. Referring to the figures in the '901 patent, in order to prevent incorrect orientation of the battery 70 during insertion into the battery-receiving portion 24, the battery connector forms a pair of protrusions 26 vertically on a respective junction of a front wall 16 and two side walls 14. However the protrusion 26 is too vulnerable to be worn out easily, and is not friendly for manufacturing.